


Hard Flight

by paranormalbouquet



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalbouquet/pseuds/paranormalbouquet
Summary: Almost 15 fucking hours. She has to deal with being on this goddamn plane for 15 hours. Sure, her life as this giant YouTube star has her on planes moving from city to city and country to country multiple times a year but that doesn’t make any difference. She’ll always fucking hate flights.—Julien takes it upon himself to help Jenna relax on a flight.





	Hard Flight

Almost 15 fucking hours. She has to deal with being on this goddamn plane for 15 hours. Sure, her life as this giant YouTube star had her on planes moving from city to city and country to country multiple times a year but that doesn’t make any difference. She’ll always fucking hate flights.

It really worked out perfectly for them though. She figured out that sitting as far away from the window as possible lessened her nausea and nervousness during flights. As for Julien, he loved sitting by the window. He was a man that really appreciated a good cloud and she never got tired of seeing him light up at the sight of them.

She sank down in her outer seat after Julien put their carry on luggage in the overhead compartment. He sat down next to her in his window seat and pulled out his phone.

“You wanna take another selfie, ot, now that we’re on the plane ready to embark on yet another one of our fine adventures?” He asked with a chuckle and smiled as his eyes swam up to look at her face. “You okay, otter?”

Her hair hung in front of her face as she hoped to gain some sort of comfort from being in her own little enclosure. He took a gentle hand to her hair and tucked it behind her ear.

“Jenna?” he asked. All she did was look up and give him a small smile that was only half believable. She knew he understood. He gave her a reassuring smile as he wrapped his arm around her. Tiny shapes were drawn on her upper arm where his hand rested. Everything he did was an attempt at making her feel the most comfortable he could at the moment. Her head finally rested on his chest while his heartbeats reverberated into her senses.

“It’s okay, ot,” he kissed the crown of her head. “Love you.”

She closed her eyes and allowed the warmth of his body to put her to sleep.

—

A bout of turbulence is what so rudely awoke her. She shuddered awake on Julien’s arm and his hand was immediately there to grab hers to calm her.

“Just some turbulence, babe. It’s a’ight,” he quoted the vine they both love with a grin that won him a small smile out of her.

“Thanks, Julie. I’m just a little rattled. These plane rides...”

“I understand, ot. I’m right here. I’ve always been and I always will be,” he looked her in the eyes. “However, I may or may not have an idea for a method of relaxation...”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Oh, really? What would that be now?”

He had a devilish grin on his smug little face and she wished she didn’t like it so much. He reached down to grab a blanket from the floor and put it over the both of them.

Her arms came up to rest on top of the blanket and when one of his hands remained under the blanket, she knew just what his method for relaxation was.

She locked eyes with him as she felt his hand on her upper thigh. Her leggings remained a barrier between her skin and his hand but it had no effect on her breaths now coming out long and deep. His palm pressed up hard against her and her head tilted back against the seat. He rubbed at her through her leggings as she closed her eyes.

“You want more, babe?” he whispered into her ear.

“Right here?” she asked through gritted teeth as her head was still tilted back. “Are you fucking crazy?”

“Yes, I am. Thanks for asking.”

She smiled but then immediately bit her lower lip as she felt his warm hand on her lower abdomen making its trek under the elastic waistband of her leggings.

His fingers made their way down and into her panties. He cupped her and could hardly believe how wet she was already. He spread her lower lips and ghosted his finger in circles around her opening. A small squeal emanated from her when he pinched her clit.

“Shhh,” Julien reminded her as he rubbed at the place he just pinched.

Yeah, she felt significantly better now and as he began the circles again, she had forgotten where she even was. They’re 35,000 feet in the air but she could be anywhere right now.

Plunge. He had a finger in her. It almost took him by surprise so I guess you could say she was a little shaken by it.

“Fuck, Julien...” she exclaimed a little too loud as her eyes screwed up.

“Jenna, shhhhh,” he came up close to her ear. “You’ve gotta stay quiet, my love,” he whispered into her ear and then planted a few kisses behind her ear and ended by giving a little nibble to her earlobe.

Another finger went in and she could feel her walls tighten around his fingers. He massaged her as she noticed she was biting the inside of her cheeks to keep herself quiet.

She already felt close just from this and was half annoyed and half amazed at how he could do this to her so quickly.

“Oh my god,” her moan was muffled by her own mouth as another finger worked its way into the mix. “Julie, I’m close,” she whispered while he worked his fingers in her.

“Save it,” he replied. She felt his fingers quickly leave her and come back out from under the blanket. She raised her eyebrow as he took his fingers, yes. His fucking fingers to his mouth and sucked them clean. “What’s gonna happen here, babe, is I’m gonna go walk back to the bathroom. You stay here for as long as you so please and then come back and meet me in there,” he came up close to her ear to whisper. “And I’ll fuck you till you’re seeing stars and feel like you’re on the moon.”

His eyes carefully watched her tongue as it darted out to wet her lips. He went in and kissed her deep and hard, his tongue playing games with hers. He pulled away and as he left for the bathroom, all she could taste was herself in her mouth. It was incredibly sexy and her brain turned to mush with the only cognizant thought revolving around Julien.

A voice made its way into her mind and she wondered if she truly had been reduced down to mush and if she’d gone crazy...

...Until she remembered she was on a fucking plane. On a plane with other people in it and not to mention her good friend and manager, Rome. She was sitting in the aisle seat next to them. Jenna had boiled down the situation to figure out that she had been asleep listening to music and thankfully didn’t know what just happened.

“Jenna?!?” Rome asked.

“Yeah?” she replied as she tried to hide her wavering voice.

“Are you guys okay? I just woke up because Julien brushed past me real quick and you, you have this glazed look on your face.”

“Yeah,” she looked back at the bathroom and then back at Rome. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. We’re great!” she replied with a grin.

Rome gave her a worried look. “You sure? Because if you all—“

“Yeah, Rome. We’re fine. We’re wonderful!” Jenna tried to assure her with a grin.

Rome shook her head slightly and rolled her eyes. “Okay, okay,” she looked down at her phone and put back in her earbuds. “Whatever you say.”

Jenna looked back at the bathroom again. She adjusted her leggings and got up to make her way back.

“Ot, it’s me,” she announced quietly as she knocked on the door of the bathroom.

“Thank god,” she heard him say through the door. He opened it up and immediately swooped her up into his arms. “What took you so long,” he said muffled against the skin of her neck.

“Rome woke up because you fucking aries-ed your way back to the bathroom,” he chuckled as his mouth made it’s way down her neck and on to her chest. His scruff tickled her as he sucked on the skin of her breasts. “So she was talking to me asking if,” Jenna impersonated Rome’s accent, “you guys were okay.”

He rubbed his hands up her body to remove her shirt. “And you said...?” her shirt dropped to the floor and he unclasped her bra which let her breasts free.

“I said— ah fuck!” she exclaimed when his mouth encapsulated her nipple.

He laughed against her. “You said ‘ah fuck’?” One of her hands was on his head with her fingers threaded through his hair and the other came to smack him on the shoulder.

“Fuck you,” she giggled out.

“Yes, that’s what I’m gonna be doing,” he grinned around her nipple, flicking it with his tongue. She tugged on his hair and threw her head back in pleasure. He let go of her nipple with a pop and sloppily made his way to work on the other one. “So what did you say to Rome? ‘Oh, my boyfriend just fucking finger banged me under a blanket on an airplane and now we’re gonna go fuck in the bathroom’?”

“You’re a lil shit. I told her that we were fine, that we were wonderful. Really not far off though,” he licked his way back up her chest and bit at the spot where her chin and neck came together.

“Yeah,” he met her lips with his. “I guess you could say we’re fine. We’re definitely wonderful,” he said as his tongue danced with hers.

She could feel his hardening length press up against her abdomen which made this that much more wonderful.

She ran her hands down his built body and down to the waistband of the pair of joggers he was wearing. She rubbed around to his lower back and made her way down into his joggers and boxer briefs to grab his bare ass.

He laughed against her mouth and maneuvered his hands to her leggings. He slowly pulled them down and in the process ran his hands down the entire length of her beautiful legs.

“You’re so god damn gorgeous, Jenna,” he told her. They looked each other straight in the eyes. “I’m lucky as hell to have you.”

“What the fuck, Julie. You trying to melt my heart?” she asked.

“Ow, your heart!” he imitated her. She laughed and pulled him in for another kiss.

“I love you so fucking much,” she moaned out as he took her bottom lip in between his teeth.

He made the journey from her mouth to her cheek to her chin to her neck. Then to her chest and the valley between her breasts and her belly button. She didn’t let him get any further than that before she said: “Get back up here, Ot.”

He stood back up slowly and stared her in the eyes. She removed his shirt while rubbing her hands up his abs and kissed him again right after his head came out of the neck hole. She pulled his ear to her mouth.

“I want you inside me. Now,” she whispered and in one fell swoop, her soaked panties were around her ankles. Her hands went back to the waistband of his joggers and pulled them down. She noticed his MeUndies boxer briefs had little peaches on them.

“Cute,” she remarked just before she took his dick in her grasp.

“Ah, fuck!” he yelled.

“Julie,” she chuckled out as she pulled his boxer briefs all the way down. “You want the whole fucking plane to hear us?” He stepped out of his joggers and boxer briefs and laughed along with her as he put his forehead on her shoulder. She positioned the head of his dick at her opening.

“Listen, babe. I am the most grateful woman on this whole fucking planet because I have you as my Ot. Look at me, Julie,” he raised his head off her shoulder. “I can’t imagine my life without you. Thank you for always being there for me then,” she ran her hands down his back, “and now,” she kissed him. “I love yo-OU!”

He thrust into her. Hard. So hard she could almost feel his dick at the back of her throat. So hard the last syllable of her word was raised about 2 octaves and a few decibels.

“Oh my fucking god, Julien,” she breathed out, still reeling from his entrance.

“You feel fucking incredible, babe,” he said as he began his thrusts into her. They were slow and deep. She scooted her butt up on to the feeble airplane bathroom sink. The move gave them a better angle and they both moaned at the change.

He fell out slightly and then slammed back into her just staying put for a second. He could feel her walls closing around him, milking him for all he’s worth.

“Fu-u-u-u-u-uk,” she rhythmically said as he picked up on the thrusts, their skin slapping against each other with each one.

“Come for me, Jenna,” he panted into her ear. “Come for me,” He looked at her and her face was in pure pleasure. He couldn’t be happier to do that to her. He took one of his hands and put it on her bare breast and twisted her nipple between his fingers which caused her to scrape her nails up his back and across his shoulders.

“Come on, Jenna,” he took his other hand and joined it in the mix down there. “Let it go, baby,” he pinched her clit.

“Oh my fuck!!” she screamed out as she climaxed in her boyfriend’s arms, in this teeny airplane bathroom. Her walls squeezed around his length as he came right with her.

“Yeeessssss,” he moaned as their fluids mixed and created the perfect cocktail.

Both of them were breathless, unable to put coherent sentences together. A bead of sweat dripped down Julien’s neck and Jenna was right there to lick it up. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and cradled his head in her hands, interlocking her fingers behind his head and through his hair. She kissed every millimeter of his cheek it took to get to his lips. There they stood, sweaty and sticky and with their foreheads rested against each other.

“Thank you,” she said.

“For what?” he asked.

“For helping me relax.”

—

Going back to their seats was a whole time in and of itself. They left at separate times just to allay maybe the slightest bit of suspicion they could. As they progressively returned to their seats, Rome most definitely knew what had happened. I mean, how could you not guess when you hear two people yelling “Oh my fucking god,” and “Come for me,” in the bathroom.

Another telling sign was that once they both sat down in their seats, Rome looked over and Julien’s hair was all messed and both of their faces were still red from the exertion.

The last telling sign was none other than how the bathroom smelled like sex.

—

No words had been spoken since they left the bathroom. Even as they landed in Hong Kong and exited the plane, they still hadn’t said anything to each other. However, it wasn’t a bad or awkward silence. They actually shared these beautiful little looks with one other that spoke a thousand words, words that only they could hear.

As they stood at baggage claim, Jenna decided to break the tangible word barrier.

“So... I guess that was one of the better flights I’ve been on,” she remarked.

He laughed while he looked forward at all the luggage passing by on the conveyor belt.

“Yeah, I guess that was a pretty okay flight,” he replied to her. His eyes went over to her glowing face and he smiled. He pulled her into his side and kissed her hairline as she rested her head in the crook between his chest and arm.

“Just a pretty okay flight,” she repeated back to him with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you sm for reading lovelies. i would legit die for j&j so this is all in good love and fun.


End file.
